Tom does WWE
by MattyR
Summary: Tom Phillips is frustrated with his career at WWE!
1. Chapter 1

This was written due to my obsession with Tom Phillips and my growing frustration with his underuse on WWE programming. I hope to turn this into a series so feedback would be great.

 _ **Tom Phillips is sat backstage waiting to conduct a promo interview with Chad Gable and Jason Jordan.**_

Tom sighed to himself thinking about how he ended up here. Sure NXT was really hot at the moment but only a few months ago he had been the lead announcer on _SmackDown_ , doing regular backstage stuff for _RAW_ and to top it all off he had been replaced on _5 things_. This felt like a real step backwards, especially when he thought of what he had given this job; always on the road, no social life, willingly doing any job asked of him and most importantly, suppressing his sexuality especially when surrounded by all those hot wrestlers. Tom had known he was gay ever since he could remember but knowing the backstage politics in WWE he figured keeping it under wraps was best for his career, Darren Young who although had been enjoying a lot of TV time recently, had ended up a jobber for years and it wasn't a gamble the young announcer was willing to take. But now Tom was frustrated. Really frustrated, verging on pissed, all these sacrifices and he was still being screwed over.

Shaking off his anger and pulling himself together, Tom walked out of the dressing room ready for the interview, ever the slick professional. Gable and Jordan made their way down the corridor, their flimsy singlet's highlighting those perfect bodies. Toms, eyes travelled discreetly over their forms, the thick muscle and prominent bulges almost throwing him off his game. He, however, more or less managed to keep his composure through the interview that ended in familiar fashion.

"Ready!" Gable began their catchphrase excitedly.

"Willing!" Jason added unprompted.

"So cool!" Chad smiled "and Gable" the smaller man finished.

Chad flashed Tom a smile as before the wrestlers walked off giving Tom another visual treat, Jordan's butt bouncing with each step and the straps from Gables jock strap digging into the meaty flesh of his ass. Tom had to rush to the bathroom to adjust this thickening cock in his tight black pants before it became too noticeable. Luckily this was the last segment of the day and most of the performers were off training so the place was more or less empty. Tom set his jacket down next to the sink and went to a stall to quickly rearrange himself. It was still pretty obvious but his jacket would help cover it and he could fly straight out of the building. At the basin he played with his hair a little, adjusted his thin red tie and smoothed down his crisp white shirt, regaining a modicum of composure. Without warning the door to the bathroom flew open and in strode Chad Gable with a broad smile.

"Hey again Tommy, how's going!" a quick pat on Tom's butt accompanied Chad's greeting as he passed the man who had just interviewed him.

Toms face flushed red "H-hey Chad!" he stumbled.

Chad smiled at Tom's awkward reaction. He stood next to Tom checking himself out in the mirror, Tom catching sly glances of Chad's tight body while trying to act cool, a smile creeping across the wrestler's face. Gable splashed some cool water on his face giving Tom the opportunity to check him out a little more obviously.

"Fuck that singlet really does show him off well!" Tom thought to himself, his dick beginning to strain against the material of his pants.

Gable washed his hands and made like he was leaving the room prompting Tom to flash him a sweet smile. Chad stopped though. Behind Tom, right behind Tom. Positioning himself closer behind the smartly dressed man, Gable's warm breathe caressed the back of Tom's neck. Tom's heart was pounding not knowing what was going on.

"You know, I noticed the way you were looking at Jason, Tommy!" Chad whispered into Tom's ear his long hair tickling the exposed skin on the commentator's neck. Tom swallowed hard. Panic immediately setting in. The only saving grace was that Gable hadn't noticed him checking him out too. "You know I can't blame you, the guys a stud!" Chad continued "and I should know... I saw the way you looked at me too Tommy" Tom's eyes widened in shock at both revelations.

"Wait, whaaa.." Tom spun round to try and face the other man and protest but was pinned against the basin as Gable forced their lips together. Their soft lips contrasting with the scratchy hair of their face as they made out hungrily, Chad's tongue sliding against Tom. Their bodies tightly pushed together, both their excitement now completely obvious. After a few lingering moments of wrestling each other's mouths Chad pulled back, much to Tom's disappointment.

"It's not just a catchphrase you know, how do you think I got to be his tag partner after he got through all those other guys!"

"Wow!" was all Tom could manage in response flashes of Jason and Chad together running through his mind adding to his already heightened state of arousal.

Chad started playing with Tom's tie looking down at it as he did "But you see Tommy, I have to play a certain role for the big guy, and well, that leaves some of my needs unfulfilled!" he continued, "and I think that's something you might be able to help me with!" The wrestler added locking eyes with his colleague and flattening the tie down against his chest.

In a few seconds Tom thought it through. He thought about protesting, playing it straight so to speak, but he was tired, he was frustrated and most of all he wanted this. Gable smiled when Tom didn't offer any resistance. He kissed him more roughly this time asserting his dominance, a rare place for him since he started with Jason. Tom sunk into the kiss letting Chad take control. Eagerly he tangled his fingers in Gables surprisingly soft hair, letting this run down to his shoulders, pushing the straps of the singlet off his built shoulders, over the smooth skin, down his powerful arms, pushing the singlet down to his waist.

Chad bit down on Tom's lower lip "On your knees!" he instructed.

Tom sank immediately without question. He could see the now even more noticeable outline of Chad's clearly sizeable cock at his eye level. Gable gave a nod to the man on his knees before him. Tom peeled the singlet off Chad's skin, down his thick thighs to a heap at his feet. Tom's head was now pinned between Gable and the basin, the wrestler's jock cover dick inches from his face. Too horny to wait Tom pulled the jock down, Gable's cock resisting against the material before springing free. Tom immediately wrapped his hand around the thick meat, it had been a long time since he was in this position but it felt so familiar.

"Come on Tommy, don't be a tease" Chad smiled.

Tom responded by opening his lips and taking the head of Gable's cock in his mouth being rewarded with moans from the wrestler. Fuck he tasted good, how had he allowed himself to go so long without this all for the sake of the fucking WWE. THIS is what Tom needed, what he had wanted, craved, for so long, this is where he belonged. Tom stroked the shaft rhythmically while taking more and more into his mouth. He was quickly lost in the actions, totally focused on the pleasure he was giving Gable and enjoying taste and feel of the cock filling his mouth. Chad's hands found their way to Toms head, fingers running through his soft hair. Pushing his hips forward Gable forced more of his cock into Tom's willing mouth. Building up pace and aggression Chad face fucked his interviewer, slurping and gagging noises echoing around the empty room. Tom could barely breathe, his eyes were watering, he was dribbling all over the thick cock invading his mouth, saliva running down his chin wetting his once pristine shirt, but he couldn't care less about breathing or his shirt for that matter, so eager to please the man using him to stuff his dick down his throat. Tom grabbed Gable's meaty ass to steady himself his fingers clawing at the soft flesh. Chad thrust into Tom's handsome face a few more times before he wanted more. Swiftly pulling his dick from Tom's throat, allowing the announcer to finally breath, Chad pulled Tom up by his tie, kissing him forcefully, the taste of his own cock and precum evident in Tom's mouth. Turing the other man around, and bending him over the basin, Chad fumbled with Tom's pants finally managing to get them undone before roughly pulling the back down along with the underwear to rest just below Tom's surprisingly hot little ass.

"You ready for this Tommy?!" More of an order than a question, while squeezing some soap onto his fingers before brushing them against Tom's smooth hole.

"Uuumhmm!" was all Tom could manage in reply, a gasps escaping his lips as the cold soap covered fingers of Chad Gable ran across his hole. Chad pushed in slowly, teasing the hole open, with one, then two slick fingers. God it had been so long since Tom had been touched there, he had forgotten how good it felt. Chad soon had three fingers in the commentator stretching his hole wide.

"Please fuck me!" Tom pleased, genuine need evident in his voice.

Gable smirked while collecting more soap to slick up his thick cock. He positioned his cock against Tom's hole. Jesus Tom had forgotten how much he loved to be in this position, the anticipation heightening the exciting. Chad pushed in slowly, his dick opening Tom's tight little hole wide.

"UUUUGH!" was all that could be heard from the announcer.

Gable pushed in deep until his hips pressed against Tom. He gave Tom a moment before he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Tom's body felt like it was on fire, it was electric, such an intense feeling he had missed for so long. Chad started fucking into Tom deeper, harder. He pushed his hand into his shirt to grip his hair sprinkled chest and he watched himself fuck Tom Phillips in the mirror. Gable built a steady pace of deep powerful strokes. Tom could feel all of his frustration melting away, each thrust deep inside him slowly stripping away the tension that built up over all this time, his professional business like front now completely destroyed.

Both men looked in the mirror, eyes locking for a moment, Gable raised his arm and flexed his bicep for Tom who smiled in reply through hazy eyes. Chad gripped Tom's hips and started really pounding into the smaller man, his thick dick stretching Toms tight willing hole, hitting that spot inside of him over and over, until it was almost unbearable. Tom reached down to release his neglected cock still covered by his underwear. He wrapped a hand around and stroked it quickly. Neither man was going to last much longer.

"OH FUCK!" Tom shouted as cum sprayed from his dick, covering the side of the basin and his hand. "Fuck me, fuck me!" he mumbled as his orgasm subsided and Chad continued to pound him.

The tightening of Tom's hole was too much for Gable. He pushing in deep one last time as he emptied his load inside Tom. He continued fucking slowly milking his cock of cum. Tom could feel Chad's cum inside him, and he had to admit he loved that feeling. Gable pulled his spent cock from Tom and span the commentator around, pulling him into a deep kiss, Tom's dick smearing cum over his stomach. Gable grabbed at Tom's ass as they fought for dominance in the kiss and pushed a finger into Tom's well used hole, his cum already running out of Tom.

"I gotta man!" Chad announced breaking the kiss running his cum covered finger along Tom's bottom lip "This was fun though, let's keep this just between us!" Chad smiled as he pulled up his jock and singlet and left the room. Tom turned and leaned on the basin letting his head hang too tired to hold it up, his legs shaky from the intense fucking he had just received, a feeling he had completely forgotten. After a few moment he looked up at himself in the mirror the smart slick professional was gone, his hair was a complete mess, shirt gaping at the chest and wet with saliva, tie half undone, his pants around his thighs, his still hard cum cover dick hanging out and his hole, leaking cum, exposed to the cool air. Yet he found himself smiling, satisfied like he hadn't been in a long time. Maybe this was the start of a new Tom Phillips he thought to himself as he started to tidy himself up licking his bottom lip to taste Chad's cum.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Phillips pushed his way through the door and into the darkened bar, the smell of beer hitting him immediately. He smiled at a few of the WWE guys huddled around the pool table and headed straight for the bar. Anxiously he ordered a whisky and a beer. While the bartender sorted his drink he adjusted his jacket and surveyed his surroundings. The announcer had put on some (pretty tight) jeans and taken off his tie leaving his white dress shirt on underneath his jacket. After getting his drink and paying Tom made his way over to the table were Zack Ryder, Mojo Rawley and a couple of the newer guys were sat.

"Hey Tommy, you made it!" Zack boomed with a huge grin.

"Hey guys!" Tom nodded to whole group, "Thanks for inviting me Zack!" He added sliding into the booth hidden in the corner of the bar.

The group exchanged a few pleasantries, while Tom threw the whisky down his throat and started on the beer trying to catch up. He always felt a little uneasy around the wrestlers he didn't know if it was because they intimidated him or because they turned him the hell on so much, but either way he wasn't exactly comfortable. Suddenly Chad came rushing over.

"Hey guys you're up next, me and Jason are destroying everyone so you had better bring it!" Chad explained excitedly, catching Phillips' eyes, "Hey Tom!" he added quickly giving him a cheeky smile promoting Tom's cheeks to flush red.

Most of the group got up to either watch or play leaving Zack and Tom alone.

"Sorry about that bro, they are having a pool tournament. You know how competitive everyone gets" laughed Zack.

"No problem! You not playing?" Asked Phillips trying to keep the conversation going.

"Nah, Mojo got us knocked out straight off of course!" He smiled.

The two men sat there in silence for a few second, Tom looked down at his drink being generally awkward.

"So Tommy how come you never hang out with us?" Zack asked.

"I-I don't know really, the wrestlers always seem to hang out together!" Tom answered.

"Corey is always with us!" added the superstar.

"Yeah but he used to wrestle so he's kinda in the club!" Tom joked.

"I get you, you are always welcome though little buddy!" Zack said with a characteristic wide grin whilst shaking Tom's shoulder.

Tom knew that he should be a little patronised by the 'little' part but he couldn't help a boyish smile creep across his face.

Zack took the opportunity to order a couple more drinks now the ice had been broken.

"You know…" Zack paused to thank you waitress, "I think your problem is that you're too uptight man!" Tom raised an eyebrow in response, "No no, no offense bro but you're very clean cut, always business like!"

The announcer let out a little chuckle, remembering thinking the same things about himself before just getting nailed in the bathroom by a guy standing just across the room.

"Go on…" Tom said encouraging Zack's train of thought.

"I mean you came to a bar dressed for a business meeting!" Zack joked causing Tom to burst out in laughter, "You need to loosen up a bit bro!" Zack finished.

Tom smiled scratching his newly grown scruff that he thought had made him look a bit more rugged (obviously not especially in comparison to Zack's new magnificent beard).

Tom sat for a minute, the drinks had gotten to him now and he was feeling that familiar extra confidence.

"Well you know Zack….I can be pretty loose when I want to!" Tom said downing the last of his beer, leaving Zack confused until he felt a hand on his knee.

Both men watched Tom's hand as he squeezed the significant muscle under Zack's tight jeans, before looking up and locking eyes.

"Bro!?" was all the bigger man could manage.

"What?! You were the one who told me I needed to loosen up" Tom's hand slid further up the muscular thigh, "have a little fun" his hand slipped around to Zack's inner thigh still sliding further and further up, "hang with the guys!" Tom finished as he let his hand rest just below Zack's crotch.

Tom could feel the material of Zack's jeans starting to pull, he looked down to see a large bulge starting to strain against its confines. Sensing the wrestler wasn't going to object Tom shifted before slipping down to his knees. He ran his hands up and down both of Zack's powerful thighs enjoying the feel of them through the jeans, edging Zack on. The superstar daren't look down in case someone wondered what was going on. This was crazy, but he had to admit it was pretty hot and his dick was certainly in agreement. He felt his smaller friend unbuttoning his jeans, pretty expertly actually, making him think his colleague might have been in this position before. Tom pulled the zipper down and jeans open, he could see a clear outline of Zack Daddy's big cock now through the material that looked like it was desperately trying not to split, and he liked what he saw. He rubbed Zack's cock through his underwear causing a sharp intake of breath. Tom didn't have anywhere near as long as he would want to do this normally so he quickly pulled the cock free and pushed the waistband under Zack's heavy balls. Now he had a proper look at his prize, it was THICK and about 8.5 length wise with nice veins popping along the length. It felt hot and heavy under the smooth skin of Tom's hands.

"What if someone sees?" nervously Zack said in feeble protest while looking at the man on his knees before him with his hand wrapped around his thick cock.

"Hey bro why don't YOU loosen up a bit!" Tom laughed to himself, not reassuring Zack at all.

All of a sudden Tom took Ryder's meat into his mouth, first the smooth head, then more, and more, and more until the whole length filled the announcer's throat.

"Fuuuuck!" Zack breathed in surprise. Nervously shifting in his seat, erratically looking from the bar to Tom on his knees making sure nobody could see.

Tom worked quickly on Zack's cock, first using a steady up and down motion with both his mouth and hand. He pulled the cock all the way out of his mouth leaving just the head with his lips wrapped around it, using his tongue to circle the smooth skin slowly. Zack's whole body tensed at the sensation, the excruciating pleasure, Tom was putting on a cock sucking clinic right now. He looked down to see Phillips had taken his cock out of his mouth and was looking up at him smiling, slowly jerking it with his skilled hand before sticking his tongue out. Zack smiled and replace his colleague's hand with his own, knowing what he wanted, and slapped the thick meat against Tom's very eager tongue. The superstar was starting to relax into this a little, well as much as you could relax when having your dick sucked by your guy friend under a table in a busy bar full of your co-workers. He let a hand rest on the back of Tom's head, guiding his friend's mouth back onto his dick and gently up and down the shaft.

Zack rested his arm on the back of the seating as Tom went to town on his cock. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a few moments, he hadn't been sucked like this for a long time and Tom's certainly knew what he was doing. Who know little uptight Tommy was a complete cock whore. A roar of the crowd snapped the internet champion from his pleasure fueled haze and he caught the eye of Tye walking passed to use the bathroom, giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement he took his hand off the back of Tom's head, taking a sip of his beer as if everything was completely normal. Both men knew this couldn't go on much longer, if they weren't to be exposed. Ryder increased the tightness of his grip on the back of Tom's head pushing his whole length down the younger man's talented throat, coupled with a deep moan. Tom almost choked but there was no way he was going to disappoint Zack, managing to accommodate the entire cock and deep throat the superstar. Zack roughly pulled Tom's head back and forth on his cock, continually hitting the back of his throat. Phillips could feel himself dribbling down his chin and over Zack's jean and his own shirt but he didn't care right now. Tom could taste more and more pre cum flowing from Zack's cock, he knew what was coming. He reluctantly took his mouth off the cock and jerked it quickly, Zack moaned quietly and braced his body for what was coming. When Zack's body tensed up Tom quickly covered the head with his mouth, cum immediately hitting the back of his throat, with more shots coating the inside of his mouth. Without warning Zack forced his whole dick back into Tom's mouth while hunching forward, his cum shooting straight down Tom's used throat. He held the announcer there while he dumped the rest of his load from his spent cock. The wrestler pulled out slowly giving Tom enough time to greedily swallow all the cum he hadn't had chance to. The cock head finally popped from Tom's swollen lips. The man on his knees cleaned the dick with his tongue and put it back into Zack's underwear with a cheeky smile leaving the other man to fasten himself up.

Tom cautiously got back to his seat making sure nobody else was watching, his own neglected cock threatening to rip his skin tight jeans open.

"Still think I'm uptight?!" Tom smiled, stealing Zack's drink. Mixing the taste of beer with the cum already in his mouth.

"Bro!" Was all Zack could say laughing and wiping the sweat from his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom sat at one of the tables in the catering area going over his schedule for the next couple of months. Since his meltdown over his career with WWE and his 'encounter' with Chad Gable, he had let his guard down. Things had been going well in NXT, Corey and himself had established a great repot and were getting good reactions, plus the little fun he had had with Chad and Zack had made life a lot more enjoyable. But, as ever with WWE nothing was certain, and the annual 'releases' had come around. Tom had manged to avoid the chop while a couple of the other guys had been given the push, and he thought that was it. However, there were now a few new faces on the scene to compete with and it was making him nervous. This has Tom heads throbbing, he couldn't concentrate on the schedule, which from what he could make out had him flying to RAW and Smackdown while still performing his announce duties at NXT…for now. Tom decided to have a walk around to clear his head so he slipped his phone back into his pocket and left the stale food of catering behind him. He wandered through the halls of the performance centre, the place was basically deserted being a Friday evening after the last round of tapings and all.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he happened to walk past the gym. The place was deadly silent when empty so Tom thought nothing of walking past until a loud crash made him jump. He peered in to see former tag team partner of Jason Jordan and current solo performer Tye Dillinger panting after finishing a deadlift the barbell still rolling away from his feet. Tye had obviously been in the gym a while judging by his appearance. His face was flushed and his hair was beginning to escape from his tiny ponytail. Most importantly (for Tom) his tanned skin glistened with sweat highlighting the hours of work Tye put into his body every week. If this wasn't enough to peak Tom's interest Tye was wearing compression pants (favoured by superstars such as Seth Rollins) that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The wrestler stood close to the fully mirrored wall, his attention completely focused on his own reflection. That's what Tom thought at least.

"Tom!" Tye spoke in a stern greeting noticing him in the mirror, snapping the announcer away from his perving

"H-hey Tye!" Tom replied instinctively, stepping into the room to make his staring seem a little less suspicious.

"What's up?!" Tye asked sounding uninterested still watching his body in the mirror.

Tom walked over to the wrestler not really having an answer beyond "wanting to suck your dick". He caught sly glances as his did "Jesus you can see the outline of his cock in those things." he thought as he closed the space between the two of them.

"You thinking about working out?" Tye asked a little judgement obvious in his voice, saving Tom from making up a terrible excuse to be there.

"E-erm well I actually do, a little" Tom replied, knowing how ridiculous it seemed to be telling a guy as big as Tye that he worked out but trying to be as relaxed as possible.

"Oh?" Tye added nonchalantly.

"Y-yeah, mainly just for fitness, I don't use the gyms you guys do!" Tom finished.

"Really?! You embarrassed?" Tye smirked still watching himself in the mirror, "Or is it something else?!" Tye added interrupting Tom before he could reply.

"Um yeah I guess it's a little intimidating seeing how hard you guys go!" Tom replied trying to sound cool but failing miserably.

"Hmm!" Tye smiled knowingly "Thought it might be how hard you go that would be the problem!"

"W-whaaat?!" stammered Tom wondering if he now had cock slut tattooed on his head.

Tom was starting to get a little nervous, his temperature rose, he could feel himself going red and he was getting THAT feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tye had a reputation of being kind of a douche, and he really didn't want anything to get out about about his personal life, anything could count against him at the moment. Maybe he had pushed this whole thing too far now, he should never have fucked around with Chad and Zack, he shouldn't have been drooling over Tye like a slut. Damn! He was fucked.

Completely ignoring Tom's question Tye asked "You want to look like this Phillips?"

Tye's question pulled Tom out of his meltdown, he noticed the other man flexing and checking himself in the mirror not bothering to looking in Tom's direction or notice his mini breakdown.

Maybe Tye hadn't noticed, so he decided to go along with it "Well I'd obviously love to man!" Tom said as casually as possible with his stomach still in knots.

"Get over here!" Tye ordered.

"I was going to head off actually and leave you to workout!" Tom said trying desperately to escape the situation.

"Come here!" Tye repeated firmly.

Tom stood to Tye's side as he flexed his bicep "Touch it!"

"W-what!" Tom blurted out in disbelief

"I said touch it!"

Tom stood in front of the superstar and lightly placed his hand on the rounded muscle of Tye's bicep. The skin was damp with sweat and he was so close to Tye now his manly scent overwhelmed him. He squeezed the muscle a little not really knowing how to act. Tye looked to Tom's hand on his arm and then to the other as he brought it up to flex both biceps. Catching each other's gaze the wrestler gave a nod of encouragement to the announcer. Tom moved his hand to the other arm repeating his action but with more purpose this time. Looking at himself flexing in the mirror, watching Tom touching his sculpted body, a cocky smile was plastered across Tye's face.

"Go on!" Tye ordered.

Tom slid his hand across the slick skin to the athletes shoulder. He placed a hand on each moulding them under his touch. Ignoring the other man exploring his body Tye instead focused on the reflection of him being worshipped in the mirror. Tom rested the palms of his hands on Tye's huge chest, feeling his heart pound through the thick muscle. He felt Tye's chest rise and fall with each breath, letting a thumb slowly stroke one of Tye's nipples. A finger ran down the centre of Tye's large chest and traced it around underneath the muscle. Tom's fingertips scraped across Tye's taut stomach, the light touch causing the muscle to flex unconsciously. He let his fingers trail off around Tye's lower abdomen, though desperate to let his hands wander lower, he didn't know how far Tye was willing to let this go. Instead, he moved his hand the edge of his abs and around to his waist. Tye raised his arm arching it behind his head allowing Tom to feel down his tricep and down through his underarm. Moving around behind the other man Tom massaged both shoulders gently, a feeling welcome to Tye after a gruelling workout.

Tom stood behind the larger man letting his fingers work along the contours of Tye's defined back as they travelled down to his waist. His hands caressed the muscle around on the wrestler's waist, and up to cup Tye's chest. He pulled himself against the larger man, his obviously hard dick pushed into Tye's plumb ass. A sly grin flashed on his face feeling Tom hard against him, he felt powerful having Tom worship him, being able to exert this influence over someone he knew, the difference in their size just heightened the feeling for some reason made him feel bigger, stronger. Tye could see the clear outline of his thick cock through his compression pants. Toms hand's finished handling Tye's chest moving down to his abs outlining the muscle. They moved lower still. Tye knew what Tom wanted but the younger man hesitated again, letting his fingers trace along the waistband of the skin tight pants.

Tye wiggled his hips slightly encouraging Tom to go further. The announcer smiled with excitement and hurriedly slipped his fingers into the snuggly fitting pants. His hand instinctively wrapped around the hot flesh of Tye's (clearly sizeable) cock. Though there was little room to manoeuvre he stroked his hand along the length eagerly. Tye watched Tom's hand stuffed down his pants playing with his cock. He had to admit Tom's knew had to work a cock. As much as Tom was relishing the chance to play with Tye's cock there was much more of his body left to explore. Begrudgingly he removed his hand from the thick meat under his fingers. His placed his hands on either side of Tye's pants. As he sunk to his knees he peeled the skin tight material from Tye's skin, his big cock resisted the material before springing free and swinging between his legs. Tom pulled the pants over his thick smooth thighs and down to his ankles before Tye kicked his feet out and kicked the pants across the room. Tye looked at himself in the mirror, god he looked good even after working out. He noticed the sweat highlighted his muscle tone more than usual and he smiled at his large cock bouncing slightly from side to side. He flexed his cock watching it bounce under its own weight.

"I really am a perfect 10!" Tye thought to himself marvelling at his impressive naked form.

Tom was on his knees behind Tye, that ass, that perfect ass, bare, right in front of his face. He took a moment to take in the slight, before a clearing of the throat by Tye snapped him back into action. Tom lay his hands at Tye's lower back running his hands down the side of Tye's hips to his huge thighs. His hands looked tiny in comparison to the thick muscle of the superstar's thighs. Tom squeezed the muscle, trying to wrap his hands around but the muscle was too large. As much as he enjoyed Tye's thighs Tom couldn't resist any longer and positioned his thumbs under each cheek of Tye's plumb ass. Using his thumbs he pushed up against the meaty flesh, wondering at the way it jiggled as he did. Soon Tom was blatantly squeezing and moulding the wrestler's perfect ass, but he really wanted to taste it. Tom licked his lips in nervous excitement; would Tye let him do this? Would he kick the shit out of him? At this point though Tom was willing to risk anything for a taste.

Tom nudged the cheeks apart and tentatively brushed the smooth hole with his finger. Though he didn't physically respond excitement shot through Tye. Taking silence as a good sign Tom cautiously licked at the hole. Again, Tye didn't move but his eyes dropped closed, unknown to Tom, as he felt the tongue gently lapped as his hole. Further encouraged Tom took the plunge burying his face as deep as he could between the meaty flesh of Tye's ass. He eat at the hole hungrily, he never thought Tye would let someone do this to him and in case Tye decided to change his mind, he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. Tye let his head fall back the pleasure of having his hole eaten drifting over him. Tom's facial hair lightly tickled around his hole as his colleague buried his face in his ass adding to the pleasure. His tongue pushed at the muscle feeling it ease open slightly as he worked it as deep as he could. Tom pulled back for a second, spreading the cheeks apart to look as the perfect smooth tight hole glistening with his saliva. As he lapped at Tye's hole, Tom reached around taking hold of Tye's heavy dick. He barely register the head slick with precum as he clumsily jerked it, unwilling to remove his mouth from its current position to give Tye's cock the proper attention it deserved. Having had his body worshipped by the announcer and now with Tom's expert tongue and lazy jerking of his cock Tye needed something more.

"Get up!" Tye ordered.

Tom moaned in disappointment at having to drag himself away from Tye's perfect ass. Tye turned to face him and without saying a word he pulled Tom up, tore off his jacket and ripped open his shit, his tie still hanging down over his exposed chest. He quickly spun Tom around and swiftly unfastened and pushed down Tom's pants and underwear. Gripping Tom's plumb little tight ass with Tye gave a deep moan of approval in the smaller man's ear. Tye teased Tom's hole before opening him up with his fingers. Lacking any patience the wrestler roughly fingered the hole exacting more moans of appreciation. Tye pulled his fingers from his colleague him bent over the work out bench making sure that he could still see himself in the mirror. Taking hold of his dick in place behind Tom he traced precum around Tom's smooth hole. He eased just the swollen head of his cock in and out of the younger man. Tom bit his lip as Tye's teasing drove him insane, he was desperate to feel more. Without warning Tye slid his whole length into Tom, grabbing his hips tightly to hold him in place. Tom was uncomfortable at the sudden intrusion groaning loudly but feeling full of Tye's dick was more than worth it.

Tye started sliding himself in and out of Tom steadily. He watched in the mirror as each thrust forward caused Tom's face to twist in pleasure. Tye pounded his younger colleague with enthusiasm with little regard for Tom. He loved watching his muscles flex with every thrust into his partner and especially like watching Tom's body shudder and the pure pleasure on his face that accompanied every thrust. Although Tye didn't care, Tom was loving being used by the superstar, his almost total disinterest was making Tom so fucking horny. Tye grabbed Tom's shirt pulling back hard to leverage a more powerful fuck. He railed into Tom completely focused on his own pleasure. Watching himself in the mirror he pounded into the younger man watching him writhe and moan in pleasure, Tom clearly loved cock he thought. Gripping Tom's hips hard Tye's face tensed in determination with each sharp deep stroke deep into the man beneath him. The smaller man desperately hung onto the bench as Tye battered his hole, his mind a cock filled haze. With one final thrust Tye pushed into Tom as hard as he could, holding his hips down tight, pulling him back against him. He held him there, circling his cock deep inside Tom causing unintelligible moans, before abruptly pulling his cock free from Tom's warm hole.

Tom collapsed on the floor, while Tye lay down on the bench. After a few moments Tom stood up to see a cocky Tye gesturing towards his dick. Desperate to feel himself full again Tom kicked off his pants and slid down on the cock he craved. Tye rested his hands behind his head. He watched as Tom bounced on his cock desperately, his own rock hard cock jumping around wildly. Tom went to grab his cock but Tye hit his hand away. He could see the pleasure all over his face, his eagerness to please the cock he fucked himself on. Glancing in the mirror Tye caught the scene of his NXT colleague riding his dick. Tye reached up and grabbed the tie that still hung in between Tom's open shirt, he wrapped it around his hand using it as leverage to fuck up into Tom and simultaneous pull him down even harder. Tom's mind was a haze from the fucking Tye was giving him. He looked down at the wrestler through glazed eyes, one hand rested behind his head making his bicep look huge the other still wrapped around his tie and a huge confident grin on his face with a glint in those dark eyes letting Tom know that he was being owned.

Tye pulled Tom down one final time with a deep groan. Tom could feel Tye's cum filling deep inside him, he felt his cock spasm in his hole. He loved this feeling, that his hole could make some cum, especially a 10 like Tye.

Feeling the last of Tye's cum fill him Tom shifted to ease himself off. He felt Tye's hand on his thigh, and a nod to Tom's still hard cock. Tom's wrapped his fingers around, with Tye's cock still inside him he knew this would be quick. Tye rested his hands behind his head again watching Tom work his dick, he wanted to see one last time the effect he had on the other man. Smiling to himself he pushed up into Tom suddenly, causing cum to shoot from his cock, hitting Tye's chest. His body shook as his balls emptied all over the wrestler's sculpted chest and abs. After a few moments Tom manged to reluctantly ease off Tye, his legs still shaky from being fucked but just about able to stand. Tye stood up, Tom's cum running down his tanned chest, Tom didn't think he had ever seen anything hotter.

"Lick it off!" Tye ordered.

Tom wasted no time. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Tye's chest. He sucked on his nipple momentarily before hungrily eating his own cum off Tye. Still desperate to please Tye he made sure to eat all of his cum, secretly enjoying the taste of himself.

"You're welcome Phillips!" Tye said slapping Tom's face as he moved away.

Tom watched Tye until he was out of the sight in the showers. He fell back on the floor, exhausted and totally satisfied.


End file.
